Dark Dragon Alliance
by Dringon
Summary: Two years after Malomyotismon's defeat a new force is atempting to take control of the Digital and Real world using a "special weapon", but what happens when that weapon is Veemon.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet night in the real world. Something that the digidestined and digimon had to get used to. It's the two year anniversary of when the digidestined defeated the mighty Malomiyotismon, and the Kamiya's were celebrating by having all the digidestined over for a sleepover. All the digidestined had come accept for Mimi who had to stay in America, due to family matters.

Everyone was already there except for a certain spiky haired jock that goes by the name of Davis. Davis's digimon was a small blue dragon with a white stomach and face named Demiveemon. Davis was sprinting as fast as he could to Tai and Kari's apartment.

"I told you it was 6:00 not 6:30!" Demiveemon yelled from Davis's backpack. Apparently referring to the time that Tai told them to be over.

"Shut up!" he screamed back.

"You would have remembered if Kari had told you," Demiveemon muttered.

"Atleast Kari didn't push me into a bush last I talked to her!" still screaming at Demiveemon over his shoulder. Of course, he was referring to the time Gatomon(Kari's digimon) pushed Veemon(Demiveemon's rookie form) into a bush for asking her out.

Veemon has had a crush on Gatomon for three years, but has failed every attempt to impress her. Yet, he was never going to give no matter how much of a loser she thought he was.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the apartment everyone was climbing in their sleeping bag getting ready for the movie that Kari had picked out. Kari was about to start the movie when she noticed that someone wasn't present.

"Where's Davis and Demiveemon?" she asked.

"Maybe Davis forgot the time," Izzy said not even looking up from his laptop. "You know how bad he is about remembering things,"

"We can start the movie without him," said Gomamon who had finished off the last of the chips.

"We can't do that!" Kari said while sternly looking at Gomamon. "You know how much Davis has wanted to see this movie!"

"Well they better get here before Gomamon eats all the popcorn, too!" Gatomon said angrily.

Gomamon gave her a dirty look and then went right back to eating.

Just then Davis burst through the door panting. "Sorry I'm late." he said. "I was still getting ready."

"You forgot didn't you," Kari said grinning slyly. Davis nodded.

"Told you," Izzy said.

"C'mon let's start the movie already!" Biyomon yelled. Sora gave her a stern and she settled down.

"Okey! Okey!" said Kari as she put the movie in.

Davis and Demiveemon came and sat down on they're sleeping bag and looked at the tv. Kari walked over to the DVD player and pressed play. Just as she hit play all of a sudden the power went out.

Everyone groaned as the tv screen showed black, but a few seconds after the power went Izzy's computer lit up.

"What's goin on?" asked Armadillomon.

"Not sure," said Izzy as he furiously hit the keys.

Just then, a black figure appeared on the computer screen. The shape of the figure looked a lot like Veemon except his tail was completely straight. Everyone gathered around the computer.

"Who are you?" Gatomon said.

"My name is Ryzumon. I am leader of the Dark Dragon Alliance," he said.

"What do you want?!" Joe asked apparently bothered by the fact that he's leader of the DARK Dragon Alliance.

"You," he said menacing as he pointed at Veemon who had digivolved from Demiveemon right then. All of a sudden a red flash of lightening burst out of the computer and went straight to Veemon. Veemon screamed in pain as he was electrocuted.

Everyone turned to him with shocked faces.

"Veemon!!" Davis yelled. He turned back to the computer screen angrily. "What did you do to…"Before Davis could finish the figure disappeared.

"What's happening to him?" Gatomon said worryingly. She might think he's a loser, but he was still a friend she cared about.

She looked down at him and saw strange, black tattoos appear on both of his wrists. They seemed to be a symbol of something, but she couldn't figure out what. She noticed his eyes suddenly lost there cheerfulness they always had and was replaced with a look of evil.

Just then Veemon shot up and grabbed Gatomon by the neck. Gatomon was shocked and started thrashing around trying to get free, but Veemon kept his grip and started squeezing tighter. Everyone watched in shock and horror.

"Veemon!! What are doing!?" T.K. yelled.

Veemon didn't speak and he kept squeezing tighter. Gatomon was now starting to make choking noises.

"No stop!! Let go of her!!" Patamon shouted as he leap toward him. Veemon grabbed Patamon in mid air and threw him against the wall.

"Please, Veemon!! STOP!!" Kari screamed as tears started to stream down her face. She then got in front of him and said "I thought you cared about her!!"

Veemon looked at Kari and his face started to lighten as he slowly loosened his grip. " I do.." he muttered. He let go of Gatomon.

Gatomon immediately started trying to get her breathe back as she hit the ground. Everyone was still shocked at what Veemon had done. Never in a million years would they have thought that Veemon would hurt Gatomon. Veemon had a shocked look on his face as he relised what he'd done.

Veemon put his hands on his head and closed his eyes shut. A tear fell down his check as he opened his eyes. He turned to Davis and with some shakiness in his voice said "What's happening to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was now 8:00 in the morning, and no one had slept a wink(except Kari and Tai's mom who was also woken up by the commotion). Not after what had happened last night. After it was over Veemon ran out of the apartment. Everyone else stayed in the apartment completely silent. The power also came back on so Izzy could now do some research on this so called Dark Digimon Alliance, but yet no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find anything. He finally gave up, so all was quiet again.

"Did you hear that?" Agumon said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Hear what?" said Gabumon

"That sound… it sounds like rocks hitting something," he said

Everyone stopped to listen. They also heard what sounded like rocks hitting something tin. Kari looked out a window to see what it was. She looked up towards the roof and saw two blue feet hanging over the side.

"It's Veemon!" she said "He's on the roof!"

Everyone rushed over to the window to look. They saw a rock suddenly fly from where he was and hit a nearby stop sign causing the noise Agumon described.

Kari turned to Gatomon. "Maybe you should go talk to him," said Kari.

"Why me?" she said.

"So to let him know your alright. Plus he seems to listen to you more," Kari said smiling.

Gatomon couldn't deny this statement, so she nodded and headed to the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Veemon was sitting on the edge of the roof staring at the ground. He had run out of rocks, so he just sat there. Normally he would be thinking instead of throwing rocks, but the more he thought the more he could feel this sense of evil inside him. He heard what sounded like a door opening. He turned to find Gatomon walking up to him. She stopped when Veemon looked at her.

"Veemon, can I talk to you?" she said. Veemon stared at her in disbelieve._'She wants to talk to ME?'_ he thought. He then quickly turned and looked back at the ground. "Yeah," he said just barely loud enough for her to hear him.

Gatomon then came and sat beside him. "Everyone's worried about you," she said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry," he said still looking at the ground. He was a little let down, because it was apparent that the others must have made her come talk to him, but still, beggers can't be choosers.

"It's alright, Veemon. I'm not mad at you,"she said.

There was a long pause. Finally Veemon stood up. "Well you should be! And no it's not alright, Gatomon! I almost killed you!" he said angrily.

Gatomon looked at Veemon with a surprised expression. _'Wow,'_ she thought _'He really does care about me,' _She put her paw on his shoulder and said "Calm down. Believe me I've been in worse pain before,"

Veemon looked at her, closed his eyes and sighed. "I know," he said opening his eyes, "I just hate to see you hurt,"

Gatomon smiled at this last statement, and took her paw off his shoulder. Just then Kari busted through the roof door.

"You guys need to come down here! Gennai's on the computer!" she said.

Veemon and Gatomon both jumped and ran toward the door. Gennai is the one of the creators of the Digital World, so if he's approaching them directly he must have something important to say.

They came down to find everyone crowded around the computer. They joined them just as he was about to talk.

"Now that we're all here, I have news that may disturb you," he said

"What?" they all said at once.

"It seems we have a new enemy that wants to take over the digital world and the real world,"

Everyone groaned at this statement.

"Hold on," he said, "I'm not done yet. This isn't just some regular old villain, he's even more power than Malomyotismon,"

Everyone's jaws dropped. "Don't worry," he said, "It's just their leader, the rest you should be able to take down without much of a problem," he said.

"Who is their leader?" Tai asked.

"He's a dragon digimon that looks a lot like Veemon," he said, "His name is Ryzumon," he said.

Everyone turned to Veemon. Then, they turned back to the computer with somber faces.

Gennai saw their faces and said "You've meet already haven't you," They all nodded yes and Tai told him the whole story.

After Tai was done Gennia had a somber expression on his face as if to say he'd been expecting this to happen. "I see," he said, "I was hoping I could warn you before this happened, but now I guess I have to tell you the truth," he said looking straight at Veemon.

"What do you me…" before Veemon could finish they were transported to the digital world. When they got there they were in a field, and Gennai was standing right in front of them.

Once everyone had arrived, Gennai held his hand up to stop any questions. "We must be quick," he said, "We're in a forbidden area,"

"Where are we?" Veemon asked who was standing right in front of Gennai.

"We're not to far away from your former home, Veemon." said Gennai while pointing to a huge castle on top of a hill not to far away.

"What do mean?" Veemon said with a confused look.

"Veemon, where were you before you met Davis?" Gennai asked.

Veemon thought for minute. He had never really thought about where he was before he met Davis. The only thing he could remember was being in the cave where Davis found him. "I don't know," Veemon shrugged, "Primary Village, I guess,"

Gennai smiled, "That's where your wrong," he said, "You weren't born in Primary Village, you were born at that castle…..The castle of the Dark Dragon Alliance,"

Veemon had a look of shock on his face, "You mean I'm a Dark Dragon?!" he said.

"Well, yes and no. You were born and raised there for a while where you were brutally abused and beaten. That's why you have a broken tail," he said.

Veemon turned and looked at his bent tail and thought of all the possibilities of how it got that way. Some of the possibilities made him shudder. He looked back at Gennai and asked, "How?"

Gennai smiled again and began to explain, "A long time ago, that castle use to hold some the fiercest and most powerful dragon digimon to ever exist. One of them was Vexdramon. Vexdramon wasn't just one of the most powerful dragon digimon, but probley one of the most powerful digimon of all time. His techniques inspired so many others, but he was also a corrupt digimon and eventually gained enough of a following to take over of the castle and create his own empire. Thus, forming the Dark Dragon Alliance, and taking over a portion of the digital world," he looked at Veemon when he was done who had a confused look on his face.

"What does this have to do with me?" Veemon asked some what bitter at the story.

"Because Vexdramon was your father, and Ryzumon is your brother," he said.

Everyone suddenly looked at Veemon who was completely speechless.

"You mean that guy who attacked Veemon was his brother?!" Patamon asked who just as shocked as everyone else.

"Yes," Gennai said, "When we chose him to be with a Digidestined, we erased his memory, so maybe he would never be haunted by his past. But it seems as though he had no choice,"

There was a silence before Matt asked, "What about that red lightening that electrocuted Veemon when it came out the computer?"

Gennai looked up as if he remembered something. "Aw, yes," he said, "That was a curse that Vexdramon made himself. It only works if you're a direct decendant of him, and if you're a dragon. It unlocks ones inner power by stopping ones ability to digivolve…," Davis then butted in.

"Woah! Woah! Back up a bit! Are you saying that Veemon can't digivolve anymore!?," Davis asked.

"Yes, but don't worry," Gennai said, "Veemon has a massive power hidden within him. If he could unlock and control that power, he could become the most powerful digimon in the Digital world,"

Everyone looked back at Veemon with surprised faces. Veemon smiled, _'Finally,'_ he thought, _'This could be my chance to empress Gatomon. So what if I can't digivolve? If this goes the way Gennai says it'll go, I won't need to. What was Ryzumon thinking? Now I'm just as powerful as him,' _

Gennai could see Veemon's expression. As if reading his mind Gennai says "Although you obtain great power, it also comes with a burden," Veemon's cheerful expression suddenly disappears and is replaced with one of uneasiness.

"It not only unlocks your power, but it also unlocks the darkness inside you that you inharieted from Vexdramon, and it could take you over just like it did your brothers," he said.

Veemon eyes grew wide. "You mean I can turn evil, again," Veemon asked worryingly.

Gennai looked at him and said, "If you let it, yes. The evil will always be there. Sometimes it may try to take you over. You should be able to fight it most of the time, but sometimes..," his voice trailed off.

"Sometimes what?!" Veemon said angrily, "I can't fight it and I end up hurting or…killing someone I really care about!" A certain face popping in his head.

Gennai stood silently. Veemon sighed and held up his arm up to look at the symbol tattoo on his wrist. Gennai walked over, knelt down in front of him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He then said, "Veemon, you are a strong digimon. Not just in power, but in heart. I'm sure you'll make the right decisions no matter what happens," With that, he stood up, waved goodbye to everyone, and disappeared.

Everyone stood there for a moment before Izzy said "We'd better go before someone sees us," Everyone nodded and started to walk. Except Veemon who stood there looking at the symbol on his wrist. Gatomon noticed he wasn't coming and walked up to him.

"C'mon," she said putting her hand over the symbol on his wrist, "We'll worry about this later,"

Veemon looked up and nodded. She let go of his wrist and ran to join the others.

Veemon glanced back at his wrist and then ran to catch up with the others.


End file.
